The prophecy
by GateKeeper18
Summary: First fanfic so...idk KXC or KXL fanfic AU twins separated at birth...suck at summary ch4 up
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**AN:Hi guys this is my first fan fiction so please don't be to harsh on me with the reviews I take everything except flames. I haven't thought through the hole fic so I'm not to sure about the main pairing but it might be Kira & Cagalli or Kira & Lacus .For this story I got inspired from ****The Great King**** the masterpiece of KNOWN AS R. I will rate it M for greater violence and maybe some lemon latter. It is an AU story... so on with the story.**

**bold=author notes**

"within these"=lines

_italic=thoughts_

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**There was once a prophecy for the great kingdom which was made when the continent was lead by two twins who foretold that the kingdom after their deaths will split in two and will be torn by prophecy said that the saviors of the kingdom will be a pair of twins....(the rest of the prophecy was unreadable thanks to its age)**

**Chapter 1: Prologue. (18 years before)**

The history of the Great Kingdom forged by the two brothers folded down in accord with the prophecy;the next two kings succeeded in tearing the kingdom in two.

Now after The Great War (30 year war between Zaft and Orb) finally Orb fell under the domination of Zaft.

The Zaft king Dullindal was already at his fifth wife and still no heir to the throne and that was something unbelievable to him.

One day at the counsel meeting the counsel men told him that if he couldn't make an heir to the throne they would put the former king of Orb to replace angered the Zaft king who called his guards and slaughtered them and replaced him with his trusted was very jealous of Orb because they loved their king to much so killing him was no option,but making sure he had no heir was something else,so he forbid knew that he had time he was still in his early thirties so an heir to the throne was of no big worie but still it annoyed him...._five women and no baby_.

The consequences of the war on the kingdom of Orb were huge and the most pain full was the fact that they forbid the king from having any heirs to the throne. This hurt Ulen because his wife was pregnant and that meant that after birth the children were going to be was one thing that he couldn't take and he hid his wife in the debts of the castle and only himself and a few of his trusted maids knew about this issue. the day they were born he knew what he had to do and that was to separate them one go this way and the other go that spoke with his right hand man and best friend Lord Uzumi of the former kingdom who now was only a noble to take in his daughter because his wife was pregnant was nice and dandy until he faced the fact that he had to give up even his son who in the 3-4 days they spent grew very attached to him and that tore him apart,but facing the facts he had to do it. After care full consideration in the evening he told to one of his fastest and trusted riders to take his son far away. In the basket laid the little purple eyed baby with a little letter near his head in which was written the name chosen for him: Kira Yamato.

Said and rider took his horse,took the baby and started to ride as fast as the wind in the middle of the pitch black night.

The next morning Ulen met with Uzumi and gave him the girl and made him swear that if the twins meet ever again he would tell Cagalli that the boy is his twin and the motive why they were separated but until then not to whisper anything about it. "I know that you will take care of her as if she were yours but please keep in mind the terrible fate that is in store for her if someone finds out about this."They stood in the nobles house and talked through the night and all he could think about was his son that was taken away.

After days of riding the man was slain of power and he could barely hold the little basket as he saw what seemed to be a temple and approached and then entered and started to look around until a man caught him by surprise and he realized that the man held a knife to his neck.

"I'm sorry to intrude but..." he couldn't finish when he was cut off.

"Speak fast"the man said with an edgy voice.

"As I said I'm sorry to intrude but I have a request for you from.."cut off once again.

"This is a temple dedicated to train the best of the best all trained here...maybe you heard of the former Dragoon Squad."

"Sure .....they were called the Death Bringers...I got to be dreaming"the rider said while he couldn't believe the mans words.

"So that means that you will raise him and train him?"he asked wondering at all the possibilities.

"If you decide to leave him here I will train him in to becoming the best but the secret must be kept and you must die"

"Why is that?"asked the rider putting his hand on his sword.

"I recognize the seal on the letter and I know what options the former king had!So don't push it because you would lose your life anyway"said the man with calm and a freezing look in his eyes.

"Then lets get this over with!"said the rider as he drew his sword but was to late as the other one already cut off his head.

"Now the secret will be kept!"the man whispered to picked up the basket with the baby inside sleeping silently.

_Hmm...lets see... we still have a few years until you will be able to hold a sword but I think I have the perfect weapons for you. If you master the twin sword technique and the other things I will teach you,you truly will be if not __beyond god-like at least god-like on the battlefield. I can mold you as I want and that is something I rarely get to do. I will raise you as a kind and pure hearted man like your father/my brother is. _

_Enough with the thinking lets cook some food I'm starving!_

**I hope you liked the first chapter of the story and I can't wait for your rewieves to see what is your you could give me ideas how to evolve my story can't wait so please R&R. C ya soon.**


	2. Chapter 2:The life of a priestess

**Hi guys! It's me again and this is chapter 2. It will be mostly about Cagalli's life in those 18 years. Might think why i didn't post Kira's life first but I need a little more work on that one.**

**Thanx to the ones that reviewed and i'll try to make less spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**This post is for Inulover4eva.**

**Dissclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**On with the story**

**Chapter 2 : The life of a priestess.**

It was after a few months from the break up of the twins that a very distructive plague effects of the plague were felt all across the kingdom. The King Dullindal was speechless when the kingdoms best doctors and healers came up with nothing as a cure or a serum wich could prolongue your life. He was terrified that if the plague started to expand through out the castle that he would get sick and die _"this won't happen ! I'm too young to die!"_

The plague hit strong in the former kingdom of Orb and especialy in Onogoro. After the war the life level in Onogoro was plumetting like a brick in a free fall and now with the invisible killer running loose the once colorfull and full of life city was now a dreadfull sight.

Ulen was one of the unfortunate victims of the loose killer.

After the death of Ulen, Uzumi went home and started to talk with his wife

"My dear, have you heard the bad news?"said Uzumi with tear drops forming in his eyes.

"O ... and what might that bee?"said his wife before she looked at him " Oh my god! Wat can be so bad so that it could make you shed a tear?"

(**sory if i sound like an idiot with these lines here but i can't think of anything good**)

"It's...sob sob... It's Ulen... after a few seconds ... he's dead!"the man started to cry.

"Dear god! After loosing the children, now Via had to loose Ulen too! After all this I provoke them to say that life ain't a bitch!"she said with a shocked face.

"I'd like to ask one more do you think that we should do?"said the man with a huge conceorn for the girls.

"What do you mean my dear?"she said not having any ideea about what the man was talking.

"I'm talking about the girls!"he replied agravated.

"....I don't realy know what we should do"said a woman with a very sad look on her face.

"I tought about taking them somewere far away from Onogoro, but i still have no ideead where."he finished the sentence as he aproached the fire-place.

"What about a temple,my dear?"asked the woman as she watched the contemplative figure on her husbands face.

After realising what his wife said his face lit up a knotch : "Honestly I was thinking about the same thing, but as I knew you, you would have never accepted it. And now to hear it comming from you this might realy be interesting.I've heard some stories being told by some of the nuns about a temple near the mountains where only women does it sound?"

"As you said it might be interesting.I think i will take the girls my self in the morning."

The man was shocked again: "What if you get attacked by bandits or something like that? I can't stand the thought of loosing neither you neither one of the two girls."(**in the short time like 2-3 weeks they spent together they grew very close as a family**)

"I will take a few of our messengers with me just in case"said the woman.

"OK! Now that starts to sound a little better."said the man as the worried expresion on his face started to mold away.

--------------------------------------------------

In the next morning he bid farewell to his wife and daughters and instructed his messenger to guard them with the price of their lifes.

On the road after a couple of days of riding a few of the men started to feel very ill. They all came to the conclusion that at least a few of them had a hitch-hicker with them. The group decided to leave the ill men behind. After a couple of more days, now fairly close to the mountains all that was left of the group was the chariot in wich were the two babies and a woman.

Around noon the girls started to cry for food, but the mother wich was slain from all her powers realised last evening that she was running out of milk and to make matters worse, now in the middle of summer the powerfull sun made the weakend woman faint. The chariot was speeding at a point located at the bottom of the mountains, like it was charmed to go on a specified direction. The two babies in the back of the chariot cried in the shade till they were too tired and fell asleep.

The mother woke up next morning, or at least so they thought, (the fatigue took it's tole on everyone) in something that looked like a place from fairy tales, it was near a watterfall, the flowers were all shining as the morning sun shined on the dew. In the watter vapors near the watterfall a small rainbow formed, it was a divine scenery.

After marveling at the divine scenery for a while she was aproached by a woman who in her opinion was dressed like a priestess.

The priestess looked at the woman and from the tired look on her face she decided to take them in and see what the High Priestess could do for them

She aproached the woman and said: "Come this way please."

The mother was shocked. She then took the basket and followed the other one.

Behin the watterfall there was a cave. After the cave there was a tunnel that led out in a huge clearing. In the middle of the clearing there was the temple coverd with ivy. The grounds around the temple were split up. Each segment had it's usefullness for something, for example one segment was filled with rice and vegetables for food, another was filled with flowers and trees for meditation and so on.

Inside the temple the High Priestess Murrue Ramius was in her chambers meditating: "_**Now after decades the prophecy starts... They will have to bare the curse of beeing apart... and when they entrust to each other their half of a heart shaped medalion a new era will be born for the kingdom.... One shall bee a spiritual leader...... a flare in the dark for the lost ones..."**_

The two women made their way to temple and to the High Priestesses chamber. As they entered

"I've been expecting you ! " said the HP. (short for High Priestess)

"...?!That is something new!" said the mother.

"As i thought the prophecy is correct." said the HP getting up from her kneeling position.

"And what that might bee?" she asked nonchalantly.

"The prophecy foretold the birth of twins and the separation of them." said the HP now looking directly in her eyes.

"We have come to ask if you could help with the raising of my two girls."

"Ah so i see that the first stage is complete allready."

"Unfortunatly yes..." said the mother with tears forming in her eyes and with her thought at Via the woman who lost it all.

"There is no unfortunatly here! Everything is ment to bee! shouted the HP.

The mother stood in silence.

After a few weeks, priestess Murrue succeded in healing the mother from here diesease and one of the little girls from here cold. The biggest problem was that the mother was running out of milk, but they managed to get over that problem fairly easily.

Tragedy struck when the girls were a little older than six when their mother began to feel very weak and then she got sick and died.

As the years passed Cagalli had inherited the name from her "father"

Yula Attha;and her "sister" Lacus took the name that her mothers teenage best friend had Clyne.

Cagalli and Lacus were raised as sisters and they cared deeply for one another but something was not right for Cagalli. She was allways having a feeling that something was missing inside her.

Cagalli was a very wise girl and learned everything very fast and by the age of twelve she learned all the mix herbs and their effect on the human body.

Lacus alltough she was studying very hard just couldn't match Cagalli's performance, but they both were the best students.

Cagalli was trained as a wisewoman but thanks to her fast learning and tallent she trained as a spirit-medium too.

Lacus was the medicine woman; she was all about healing; that was the best that she could do and she loved it. The kind hearted girl was pained when she saw a little animal hurt or someone in pain needing help and she couldn't offer.

When they both reached the age of 18 they were summoned in front of the High Priestess Murrue Ramius.

"Thank you for comming girls."said the HP.

"What could we do for you sensei?" asked the girls in chorus.

"You both have exeded my expectations. As of now you both are free to go and do what ever you wish with your lifes, but do not embaress our order."

"Yes sensei" said the girls again in chorus.

As they got up to leave the HP said "Cagalli i would like to have a word in private with you."

"Yes sensei what is the matter you wish to talk about?"

"This here is the highest ranking symbol of our order and i would like to give it to you."

"But i thought it was the sign of the High Priestess" said Cagalli with an astonished face.

"It is for the highest rank and you my dear, have surpassed me."

"...It...it would be an honor to wear that pendant" she said and the excitement was visible on her face.

"Now go my dear, a large world awaits for you two young pupils out there." she said with tears of joy forming in her eyes.

Outside of the templse sitting under a tree the two girls started to talk

"Lacus where do you want to go?"

"I realy don't know. Lets see where the road leads to."  
"Ok! We leave tommorow in the morning."

And soo the girls have left the safety of the temple. Who knows what perrils await them outside...you just have to find out in the next chapters.

**Sorry if it isn't on your liking but I realy tried to do something interesting. I realy don't know when i will bee updating again cuz my mom brags to me to study harder so c ya soon and R&R plz.**


	3. Chapter 3 : The way of the warrior

**Hello! It's me again and this is chapter 3 of my little story....sorry for making you wait but I really couldn't come up With something good.....I made like 1k sketches for this chapter but still it felt like it missed something. I think I might have gotten to combination now .... but still leave a review With your opinion and constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 3 : The way of the warrior.**

A little latter after Kira was brought another little one joined the group. He was a little boy that went by the name of Athrun.

As time flew by and little Kira Yamato started to grow, being unable to hold a sword at a young age, Rau started With his mental training. He was practicing the art of meditation.

The temple had some areas reserved for higher level students that were almost done With their training. So basically your movements in the temple were a reflection on how much you progressed With your training.

Kira, the little brunette was in the middle of his meditation period along-side With his bluenette friend Athrun. The two were inseparable, they were best friend, they would help each other, for short they were like brothers.

By the time they were 11 they could already take on some of the medium skilled soldiers at the temple. At one of the training's Rau watched and said proudly "My my .... these little kids sure have a lot of potential".

Athrun was learning his ways With a shield and a sword, but little Kira outdone him by far, he was learning his way With twin swords, and he was already good With the bow too.

By the age of 15 they could take on even the highliest skilled fighters they could find inside the temple, but Rau decided to still keep the so called "keep away from these parts" due to their young age.

In one evening after they were done With their training the two little kids went to the pond to take a bath. As they entered the pond they started to splash water at each other and started a little friendly fight. After the bath started a game of hide-and-seek. They settled that Athrun would hide and Kira to count by a game of rock paper and scissors. As Kira counted to ten, Athrun hid himself. Kira started to look around the temple grounds but as it was already dark and all the buildings looked the same he entered one which was off limits, and where only the highly skilled were allowed to enter. He didn't give attention to were he was going and entered the room and to his disbelief found that Athrun wasn't there. As he turned around to leave a distant glow caught the corner of his eye. He went closer to see what it was and as he approached the stand the rock on it stopped glowing and started to shine a really red light

**With Athrun and Rau**

Rau saw from his chambers that all the students went to bed except his two favorites Athrun and Kira. He went outside and saw little Athrun crying his hear out. He approached and asked

"What happened?"

"Well Kira and I were playing hide-and-seek but he never found me and I think he might have ended up lost in some part of the temple.." sighed the little boy.

"Ok! .... now go inside Athrun and go to bed. " said Le Creuset With a commanding voice.

"Ok! Night. " said the little one waving as he ran inside the building which housed the beds.

Rau looked around and started to run around the temple grounds when a glowing light caught his attention.

**Back With Kira**

He went closer to the stand on which laid the thing and looked at it. The thing shined stronger as he approached. He approached the object and saw that it was a rock and as he got closer and almost touched it some sort of writing started to appear on the rock.

**Again With Rau**

He was now at the entrance to the supposed room from which the light came and what he saw there was something that he couldn't even think about at that time. He saw Kira approaching the rock and as he approached the rock started to shine brighter and when he almost touched it started to form writing on it. As he saw this he was sure that Kira was destined for greatness.

**Back to Kira**

He looked at the strange rock and decided to pick it up. He turned the rock and on it he found written in a gold color "The one who shall pass the three fiery tests of the three ancients truly is the greatest master of this temple and is allowed total freedom to roam the face of the earth for the rest of his days!" as he read the text the writing on the rock started to vanish and its glowing to fade. When he saw that the rock fading in color he turned around to run away but found himself running straight into Rau's hands.

"I thought I told you to keep away from certain points until you grow a little more." said Rau With a disappointed look on his face.

"I'm sorry sensei! But I was looking for Athrun and when I came in that thing started to glow" said Kira a little disappointed by himself that he couldn't follow some orders.

"Even tough you broke the rule the thing which you managed to do was something more greater" said the man.

"Ok! So you're telling me that rock doesn't shine at everyone?" asked Kira now curious.

"Nope that rock is a legacy in this temple and when you reach the age of 18 and you start to face the 3 challenges that is when you are supposed to visit the rock. It is said that the rock holds inside the 3 ancient spirits that form the warrior : the mind , the body and the spirit. And for the rock to shine it means that you are at a superior level and that you have outdone the previous to which the rock glowed."

With this said Kira nodded in agreement and asked Rau if he could go to bed cause he was tired. He only got a sign from his sensei which meant that he could go.

Rau left the building and stared up at the stars and thought : _**" ... the other the greatest warrior in history. One shall kill to protect and cause the enemies to lose themselves in darkness and the other...."**_

_Now if I remind myself entirely tomorrow the first group shall start the challenges of the ancients. My first group after the war...._ he then sat down on the verandah and thought about Kira.

_Damn that kid is good. I never thought that at this young age the ancients would let him have a shot at their challenges. Although he learned everything that I thought him, I'm still afraid of letting him go. But why am I so afraid? He already surpassed me.... I think I'm starting to get to old for this crap.... to much thinking....Kira I hope you have a good night sleep cause tomorrow you will start your transformation into a true man and a warrior._

In the morning Kira and Athrun woke up first and settled to go out to practice. Kira strapped his twin swords to his back and Athrun strapped his sword to his waist and shield on his back.

In the morning sun they drew their weapons and were locked in a stare down. Though there they made a blood-brother pact that if one of them was chosen for the challenges, if he would pass them and be free, the other one would break out and follow him.

"Athrun make the first move. I dare you!" Kira said relaxed.

Athrun felt the pressure starting to form on his shoulders and started thinking at what should be his first move.

"Ok Kira! You asked for it... I won't show mercy!" he yelled back.

He then charged With his shield in front and sword behind his shield.

Kira watched his friend charging like a bull but he didn't observe that although he kept his sword behind his shield that he changed hands.

Athrun's attack was fast but was noticed in the nick of time by Kira who had to draw his second sword to block the attack.

"Nice...! I didn't thought of that kind of attack you keep surprising me every day Athrun." At this point Athrun knew that his chances of winning went down the river cause his opponent was hard to beat With one sword drawn but With two....impossible.

The other students observed the battle and were surprised to see Yamato With both his swords drawn. Rau joined his pupils and said

"Watch carefully you dim-wits this is fight from which you can learn a lot too bad the next move will finish it."

Kira saw his opening and went for it from the 2 meter gap between them he ran and put a leg on Athrun's knee and jumped in the air and With his other leg kicked him in the jaw knocking him out.

"Nice fight!" the students that gathered there said in chorus.

"Shut up" yelled Kira. "There is no such thing as a nice fight! You should have learned by now that you have to fight only when necessary. If it was a real fight and I would have been a split second slower I would have been dead, or now Athrun would be dead. So keep that in mind you idiots and go train!" his amethyst eyes started to water at the feeling of how rough he was to the other but still _how stupid can you bee to say a fight is nice_.

After like 10 minutes Athrun woke up and saw Kira beside him.  
"Damn.... it seems I lost again! Why does my chin hurt ? Does it have anything to do With that kick of your that I received?" he asked still seeing stars swirling around him.

"You might say that" and With that said they both started to laugh.

Then came Rau inside and called both of them outside.

I have the honor to present you our top 5 students. They will be given the 3 challenges that our ancients left behind as a tradition to see who truly is a master of this temple.

So now our 5 top students are: Steve, Jeremiah, Sarah, Judie and last but not least Kira Yamato.

Everyone was shocked when they heard the name Kira come out from Rau's mouth. It was first that a 15 year old kid would go through the challenges.

Challenge nr. 1

He bid farewell to Athrun and followed his sensei.

Take a horse and follow me. He lead them into the middle of the waste land which surrounded the temple and told them: Survive With minimum life support a week in the middle of the desert."

He bid farewell to his master. And rode of in the sunset.

After a week on his way back he was tackled by Steve and Judie.

"Hey guys! " he said almost dehydrated.

"Well if it isn't the little bastard kid witch took the place of Mark in our band of 5.

"C'mon guys leave it dead. The sensei chose me because he knows that I'm the best fighter they can get." said Kira.

"So you think you are the best lets have a little duel" yelled Judie.

Kira got down from his horse and drew one sword. The girl laughed and said that he would need both just to stay alive, but she was one of the students that missed that days morning show. He was fast as lightning and as the girl swung her sword at him he dodged it by ducking and the slashed of the right hand of the girl. Steve saw what he did and furiously charged at him With a I'm-going-to-kill-you look in he's eyes. Reading his movements Kira dodged it by jumping and circling him to the back and putting the sword to his neck.

"Give up!" he yelled.

"I won't give up! Look what you did to the poor girl!" he said looking now at the lifeless body of the girl.

"She attacked first and well life is a battlefield itself so I did her a favor. Now say you give up!" he continued to yell.

"Never" he turned around to find Kira 4 feet in the air and as he came down one slash was enough and guys head hit the floor before the rest of the body.

_God damn these stupid people! _

The remaining three students returned to the temple.

As he got back to the temple he was greeted by Athrun. He told him what happened.

Next morning : Challenge nr. 2

Go and bring me 10 pairs of BLACK MAMBA fangs (**think it's the most poisonous snake in the world**)

Kira was already on his horse ready to go gather the fangs and come back because he was still fatigued.

In a matter of a few days Kira returned With the task completed but it seemed that something was not right for him.

It was a very beautiful sunset that night and he went down to the pond to take a bath. On what he didn't count was that Athrun would be there too.

"Hey Athrun! How's it been?" he asked.

"Well you know all the mumbo-jumbo the sensei brags about, well all that multiplied 10 times cause now you left With the best to complete the challenges" he said.

"Calm down Athrun! You don't need to get so worked up! Whoa....can I see jealousy around here?" ha asked almost laughing.

"Maybe cause I know that I will never bee as good as you are and that I will never leave this damned place." Athrun was now really annoyed."

"Don't you remember our pact? I will do all I can to get it done With so that we can leave."

With that said and done they went to sleep. The next morning came to fast for one of them.

Rau Le Creuset was waiting by the large building to inform his last two students of the final trial.

Challenge nr.3

There is a legend that under Mount Hyjal there is a great treasure under a form. I will need you to bring that back. But be aware the trip to that mountain and back is a difficult one indeed.

Said and done. Kira took his horse, his swords, bid farewell to Athrun and to his sensei and left for the mountain.

He was steaming as he took a break to let his horse drink some water in the evening. After riding an entire day he wasn't tired a least bit. After stretching a bit he got back on his horse and went on.

In a few day of riding he reached the base of the great mountain. He knew that he had to go up to at least a half of the mountain and there in the middle of a cave guarded by some unknown creatures laid the treasure.

He found a trail leading up and followed it till he reached a bridge that crossed a river and on into the mountain. He followed it and reached the middle of the mountain. What he saw there was unbelievable. It was a stand on which were two identical, if not like twin swords. He approached it and as soon as he would like to set his hands on the sword he took notice of a writing appearing on each swords handle.

One one was written: _**Tessaiga**_

And on the other one: _**Tensa (the rest of the name was unnable to be read)**_

He then hear a void call out:"If you are to take these two swords you have to pass one test!"

He then felt his body like weighting one tone, his vision became blurry and fell into a dream like state.

He was faced With the fact that he had to choose between his or Athrun's life in a difficult situation. A warrior kept a blade to his neck and another to Athrun's neck and the one who got out living would take the two swords plus as much gold as he could carry. He then took a minute to weigh the problem and said that his life is worth nothing and that Athrun should be the one to live on. At his decision the spirit decided that he was a pure hearted man and should be given the chance to wield the two swords.

He returned in a matter of days to the temple and there he saw that it was attacked by a few mercenaries.

He got of his horse and started to look around as the bandits circled him. He was in a tight spot, at least that was the way the bandits saw it, 10 on 1 .

He drew Tessaiga and as soon as he drew it he started cutting bandits down like they were bamboo poles.

He then turned to find his master and clear off any remaining bandits. As soon as he found his master Rau was left With his mouth hanging that the kid managed to take the safe guarded treasure of mount Hyjal.

"My disciple... you have greatly surpassed me....you are free to go!"

"I will leave when I see that is the appropriate thing to do, but for now I will stay" as he ended the phrase he collapsed on the ground, he fainted from the fatigue.

**Who knows what will come next???? Any ideea given will be taken in consideration. Thanks for keeping up With me! C ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! It's me again! I wanna say thanx to the ones that reviewed and for the ideas. Hey Flay fans this chapter will be for you. I don't care if I even get flames for this part but it will have a nice outcome believe so on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 4 : A new strange friend.**

**This part of Kira's life is still from 3 years back:**

After he talked with his master he roamed around the temple grounds to find the remaining bandits. To his disbelief he saw a familiar looking redhead being held by 12 bandits. He heard them talk and decided that it was best if he approached slowly on foot.

"Hey chief, what do ya wanna do with the pretty lady?" asked on of the henchmen.

"Let's see if we can have some fun with her!" the one that seemed to bee the leader of the dozen said.

As they started to strip the clothes of the girl she started to shout and kick around harder than before. The men were enjoying themselves, but luck granted them a chance as Kira was ready to go in for the kill as he was hid behind a big round barrel. As he got up he heard a voice and hid again behind the barrel.

"Boss! Boss! The group at the gate was defeated!" came a shout.

"What? This can't bee! Those were some of the best!" the boss shouted angrily.

"More bad news. The one who defeated them was a kid. At first I thought they were joking when they said it was a kid but then I witnessed what he did to another group that held the main building. As soon as he arrived at the spot he demanded the men to retreat. He held a smile on his face until the men decided to attack him. Then he unsheathed one of his swords and as soon as the first blade connected with his sword, his eyes turned crimson red and all the group fell in under 1 minute." he said catching his breath from the long run.

"So I see I might have an opponent around here." the boss was now intrigued with this young lad.

As he turned back to the young redhead, he ordered his henchmen to keep her still as he was going to fulfill his needs of the body with her.

"Ah young lady, you might get addicted to this kind of fun!" he said as he started to force himself on her.

Kira was silent for a minute but as he heard that the man was going to rape her he went ballistic. His rage level jumped from zero to off the chart.

_God damn it! Why did it have to be her? God! You sure have a strange kind of humor! I won't let this happen!_

He got out from his hiding place and went straight for the kill. In a matter of seconds all the men except the boss were hitting the ground.

"So I see that you finally arrived young warrior!" the boss said as he throwed the girl aside.

"So now you guys aren't satisfied with only robbing a place you take other persons girlfriends to rape too?" this was too much for him as he dashed straight towards the man.

"You are too slow!" he yelled as he blocked his sword and knocked it right out of his hand.

_Wow...what the hell was that just now? My body felt so heavy right when I strike! Something is very wrong._

The bandit boss charged at Kira which now had to use his other sword for the matter. This was something weird. This sword was different from the other. Tessaiga was a sword which was wonderfully crafted and was in a tip-top shape as if it was forged yesterday, but Tensa.....Tensa was a totally different kind of sword. It was dull, it's blade had many little dents, it was in the worst shape

possible. He could swear that it might just be a relic from the last millennium, but something about it showed off impressive power, and imposed respect unlike Tessaiga.

He tried his best to block but the bandits strike was so powerful that it knocked him back a few feet straight in a fence, which was just a meere obstacle for him. He went through it like it was nothing and felt straight to the ground.

"Pathetic I thought you were a challenge but it seems that I've overestimated you little runt." the man said annoyed.

As he realized the mans words he tried to get up, but it was a little difficult and when he got up his legs felt wobbly.

"Your not done even by a long-shot...I'm gonna win this!" as he finished he charged at the man, yet again.

Kira attacked high, he jumped to his side and went in for a tackle, seeing the man getting low, he jumped as high as he could and slashed vertically, his sword only to be blocked by his. "Still have some fight left in ya?" and before he could finish Kira could be seen flying by a powerful kick in the stomach. _Damn this bastard! How can he move so fast, have such power, this level is out of human body capabilities!_ He fell on the ground and got up using his sword as a support for his weight. This time he waited for him to attack, and that's what happened. He came in with a horizontal slash which Kira blocked, but his face met the bandits fist and sent him yet again flying, but this time the bandit rushed to his "landing spot" and hit him again in the stomach and sent him in a wall. Kira was now leaning with his back on the wall for support. When he opened his eyes he saw the man standing right in front of him and felt something piercing his flesh and found out that it was the mans sword. After the man turned back to the girl he started panting and coughing up blood. "Where do you think your going scum bag? I'm not finished yet!" This statement angered the other man beyond relief and charged again, but this time no more fist, no more kick, it was the sword. He slashed from above, the amethyst eyed boy blocked it head on, using up almost all his strength, after that block the man did a 360 turn with the hit connecting in the rib-cage area, the next one came on the same spot but on the other side and the final one came after the man blocked one of Kira's desperate selfdefence-attack strikes that left him open. "You're done little boy!" the man yelled as he thrusted his sword for the boys neck. As he saw his attack he couldn't block it, but he moved his head out of the way just in time, but the area around his shoulder was slashed. He felt on the ground, now in a pool of blood.

The bandit turned around to face the girl. "Now my dear where were we? Oh yes, we were about to have some fun!" the man was laughing while saying that.

The redhead on the ground was terrified by the fighting scene although she was raised to become an assassin, but was shocked at how beat up his boyfriend got. It was a horrible sight, blood flowing from his left arch and left side of his mouth, a few cuts around his right temple, just enough to make his blood flow constantly, and he to be now lying in a pool of blood. She couldn't bare to think about what consequences could this battle have on Kira. _If Kira was no match for this bastard then I surely AM NOT._

Then for her amazement the boy somehow got up using the sword as a support this time for almost his entire weight.

Read head : _He might just not be as weak as he showed until now._ But then she freaked out when she saw that the man sticked his sword in the dirt beside her, took of his shirt and started to force himself on her again. "I think this was how we left it off."

"Get off of me you pervert!" she yelled as she started to kick and scratch him as hard as she could.

Kira: _Damn! What the hell? I can't move.....move!...(as his mind registered the images of his girlfriend getting raped in front of him).... Move you stupid body! Don't leave me now!......._Aaargh!... he felt his body crumble by the pressure of his now contracted muscles from the fight before. _Damn this idiot I wanna beat him..... I wanna win this fight...... I need to win this..... I won't be humiliated in front of her ! Not now, not ever!_ then he heard a voice "Then trust me and speak my name. It's Zangetsu! Never forget it! I know we've been fighting for a short time together but bye saying my name you will unseal my true form and you spiritual power, which I can sense that is huge in you! Now do it. It will give you the power to win this!"

For a moment everything went silent and the only thing that could be heard was Kira's animal like shout "Zangetsu". In the same moment as he said the name he was circled by a typhoon of blue energy and in the middle of it struck a lightning and a huge amount of spiritual energy was released making the bandit (which was almost inside the girl) freeze on the spot. _Finally. This kid might be something after all._ After standing up and pulling up his pants, he turned towards the boy, but his sight was still covered by all the dust and sand. What he saw when the dust rose was a dreadful sight. A boy with a huge sword that lacked both a hilt and a hand-guard. It had the appearance of a large,black cleaver, with the curve of a katana. The boy was giving off a huge power level, in a blue color but as soon as he saw the man his eye color changed from amethyst to blood like red, and his spiritual energy went straight to black.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting... let's get this over with!" he said in a different tone.

"Apology accepted!" and there was heard a chuckle. "Finally someone that can end this shitty life of mine."

Kira went head on with the man, he slashed vertically and was surprised to see the man being almost unable to block his attack. The bandit went in for a tackle, but now for the young man which was at shikai level and in rage his movements were awfully slow."C'mon, I know you can go a little faster, cause if not you'll find it hard to avoid my next attack." As he said the words he escaped the mans tackle and circled him around and landed a serious would on his back. "I warned you to be quicker!" Now he was an arrogant son of a bitch....sad thing this rage.... but then again he heard the same voice. "Kira watch out with your rage level... it's almost of the chart, you'll lose control." _Shut up and let me fight! I won't lose control, this fight means to damn much!_ The bandit tried to slash from the left a horizontal one, but Kira read his movements and launched a slash coming from the other side. As their blades met a shockwave formed that sent them flying backwards but the fight was over. The bandits sword broke in half. Seeing that he lost, and being used to always get something out of a fight he went in for the kill on the girl. Kira's mind was picking it up very slowly.. the only word that left his mouth was "Flay!!!" as he was running towards her it was in his disadvantage that in the fight the bandit was thrown towards Flay and he went in the other direction. _Damn this idiot! Why did she have to stay there.... need more speed and fast....._"Focus on getting there in like one step and when you are ready use spiritual power"..._hmm let's see... worth a try._ He got there in a flash and cut off the man's hand in an instant. "Wonder full job, that was your first flash-step!"

"I didn't rip through you in that attack when our swords clashed cause I thought that you would be smarter and try to run... but as I see here, you signed your death sentence. Now die you lost soul and burn for all eternity in the flames of hell!"He cut the man into two pieces (vertically).

As soon as he finished off the man he sheathed his sword and turned to the sobbing girl. He kneeled beside her picked her up and carried her near a tree where he put her down, then sat down with his back leaning in on the tree and with his last powers he pulled the redhead in a tight hug. She snuggled closer to his chest and cried a few hours.Kira was holding her like if he let go she would vanish. After she softened her crying he hear something coming from her "I thought the worst when you fell there, I thought I lost you, that you were going to..." but was cut off. "I'm here aren't I? I told you I will protect you! The worst part was before I unleashed Zangetsu, my body felt weak, I couldn't move, I was stuck on the spot and could only see the bastard forcing himself upon you..." this time he was cut off by something pleasant a warm passionate kiss from the girl he thought he loved.

_Flay: Damn it; why does it have to feel so good? I feel so safe in his arms, his so warm, and his kisses are full of tenderness yet his tongue if so demanding. I wish it could last forever..._ yet she was brought back to reality as she felt no response to her kiss from the brunette which was now sleeping. "Why did I have to fall for you? Sleep tight!" and kissed him one more time on the lips and then snuggled closer to him and fell asleep with her head on his chest.

The night was warm for the two lovebirds that slept under the old oak tree.

When Kira awoke he felt sore all around his body, every part hurt like it never did before. He found that he was lying in the middle of a small room.

"Finally you're awake. I thought that you will never wake up" stated an annoyed voice.

"Hello Zangetsu, nice seeing you again too" replied the still dazed Kira. "Where am I" he asked. "You were unconscious in the next morning so your little girlfriend went to get help. After that you were brought in this room where you are still half asleep " Zangetsu sticked to stating only the obvious. "OK so now for the bad part Kira. When you fought 5 days ago, in that final blow you mustered, I don't really know how, fifty percent of your max capacity spiritual power. You didn't heed my call and you ended in damaging your body further with that little scheme of yours. Your spiritual power now is at like fifteen percent of your max, and due to the fact that your body wasn't used to the strain, might as well state the fact that it was already strained, you pushed it BEYOND YOUR LIMITS, IDIOT. Your little problem with your rage will be a great pain in the ass if you can't control it. You woke up just now because your power has recovered. I advise you to not fight in the next week, only meditate, and channel your spiritual pressure through your body to make it get used to it. Although 15% is not much from your max pool it is rather impressive at least. Now get back to sleeping! " the tone of Zangetsu was low until the last sentence.

**That's it for now. Sorry for the long wait for it but I knew what I wanted to write but I just didn't know how. See ya next time, and by this weekend I think I will start another little fiction (Floor It). **


End file.
